Reality Touch
by DieRavenMaiden
Summary: ...if they had grown up in our generation, in our reality. If they had similar experiences, and similar lives... But the small differences between what we remember and life without the simplicities change enough to make us know who our heroes really are.


That's how it is. Interpretable as OOC, but it's not so much. You have to really imagine what the teen titans would be like if they had grown up in our generation, in our reality. If they had similar experiences, and similar lives... But the small differences between what we remember and life without the simplicities change enough to make us know who our heroes really are. They go to school, some have families, and they all have problems.

It's ridiculous to think real life doesn't take as much superpower as superhero crime fighting.

* * *

Raven twisted in her sheets. A sliver of dawn tickled her bed, and the wind coming through her slightly opened window brushed her cheek. In a waking dream, she half smiled to herself. It was _that dream_. Outside, a leaf cracked from its branch and drifted to the window sill. Raven stretched luxuriously, arms extending to either side of her full- sized bed, back rising from the mattress in a naked cat's stretch.

There was a clatter downstairs, and the dreamy half-smile faded from Raven's lips. She opened her eyes and glanced at the small digital clock by her wrist. 500 hours. Good timing. She sat up and popped off her alarm clock, flipping on the computer from stand by and leaving her room in favor of the restroom.

Looking at it, there was an undeniable air of roundly-cultured expressionism. One wall was a huge bookshelf, sporadically dotted with small figures of dragons and wolves and crows and ravens and eagles. Another wall was a claustrophobic arrangement of art, blending into the wall. A collage of photos---- her mom and (step)dad, people she'd known, people that were her brief friends before she moved. She moved a lot until last year, and so her wall showed several people whose bright eyes and fearless smiles she regretted not knowing better--- save the occasional email or holiday card. The wall facing the bed knew only a couple of candles and a large mirror.

Raven came back, drifting to a (poster) hidden walk-in-closet. Glancing quickly about her row of clothes--- half of which consisted of black Dickies and white t-shirt and the other half a thrift-store-sewing-machine-altered heaven of un or rarely worn garments. That half was a hobby, and a secret. As it was, she retrieved the standard- white t-shirt and black Dickies. She brushed her hair for a grand total of 13v seconds, it made a perfectly down her shoulders, but as it was it was too short (and quite frankly, f too fine a quality) to get mussed up. The thought passed her mind she was going to grow her hair out as she popped on her Diesels and cloak and got out to the kitchen, where her dad was filling up on coffee.

"Morning Dad." she hugged him, inhaling his morning pre-work freshness.

"Morning Sweetie." he hugged back and ruffled her hair a bit.

She turned and eyed the coffee pot, glancing back and forth between its appetizing self and the blue goodness of the tea pot. Finally, she opted for the coffee, and set a bag of black tea in it.

"You really ought to eat breakfast," said her dad, "you need that energy."

"Alright Dad." She pulled out a bowl, knowing she wouldn't use it. "Did you sleep ok?"

"Yeah, I slept fine. You?"

"Great, I had a good dream." A smile touched her lips again, the memory fluttering in sweetly. Rocco glanced at the clock on the wall.

"Ah, I've got to go to that evil place." Rocco sighed referring to his office cubicle, shaking his head slightly. "Have a good day at school Sweetie, and be safe."

"Alright, have fun at work."

"Oh yeah, fun and excitement." Raven hugged her dad again, and he left. He'd been with her mom for two years now, but he had become her father only recently. Rocco was everything her birth father…

Raven was content again, and lifted her black tea to her lips and sipped. Her mom must've gone back to bed, otherwise there would've been more coffee and hugs missing.

* * *

Alright, this is just the touch of the surface. As characters are introduced, people meet, and pasts are delved into, the connections and similarities to our superheroes will become more obvious. This is also one of the shortest chapters; "the meeting" will be at least four times this length, and we get to see everyone else.

I'm still pretty flexible at this point, so I'll take what you toss.

R&R please.

Diesels: Name brand sport shoes


End file.
